Amazed
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: This is about Sam finding love a few years after the death of Jessica and after him and Dean saving Jenny and her kids from their old house.. But one thing is standing in his way of true love..Dean!


**Chapter 1:**

**Sam's POV:**

I woke up from another nightmare, I was panting and I noticed Dean looking at me from the corner. "What" I sighed and sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair, "Well...I'm guessing it was another nightmare" I nodded and stared blankly at the wall not wanting to talk about it. "What was it about?" I heard his chair scraping against the floor and his footsteps coming over to me. "Come on Sam, you can't keep all this rage pent up inside you. It will kill you" I turned my head and looked at him. "You don't think I know that Dean. Ever since we came back from Lawrence after defeating that poltergeist the nightmares or the visions I've been having they're getting stronger and more painful every single time." I buried my face in my hands.

"I know that man but you can't let them bring you down. I mean, we could use them for good try and save the people before they die or get hurt" I shook my head in disagreement. "I don't know Dean. It happens quickly. I don't know if we will be able to stop it" My thoughts were spinning round in my head one after the other. I couldn't think straight. "Well we saved Jenny in time didn't we? And her kids to; And that was because you had this bad vibe that something was going to happen and it came true and since we were already there we got to save them" I looked at Dean, shocked. "What?" He asked. "You know Dean you have moments..And right now, is one of them..I am utterly shocked but pleased at the same time because you're making sense" I smiled and slapped him on the back. "Thanks Sammy" I knew he was gloating in the inside.

"Right..Lets move on from my nightmare and get onto the topic of...Where we heading next" I leaned against the cabinet and waited. "I was reading a case on the internet local man aged 32 dies. He was found in his lake house near Rockwood forest. There were no signs of struggle, no tracks of him being dragged...Not even a single footstep" I took a drink of my water. "Phantom, poltergeist, demon...There are many reasons to what it could be, but what else does it say?"

"Richard Waldorf was found near his home just 2 miles south of Rockwood forest in the lake face down in the water. His eyes were gouged out and his tongue split in two" I closed my eyes. "That is just plain sick. What else" I folded my arms and waited. "His daughter and son, Matt and Macy were staying in their friends at the time but police reports say that his neighbour Bill heard strange noises in the night and went to investigate. He claims that was sleeping walking and was standing on the dock muttering words to himself...In Latin" I nodded. "An old ritual or a curse I think we're dealing with 2 things Dean...Number one an angry soul who wants revenged by drowning people...Just like what happened to Andrea and Lucas" It was silent for a few moments until a knock on the door came.

"I'll get it" I walked towards the door. "No I'll get it". "Dean get out of the way" I rolled my eyes. "No, I am answering the door" He smiled like a 2-year old. "No offence Dean but your being a baby" I chuckled slightly. I pushed him out of the way and opened the door. I heard the springs of the bed creak and then Dean was beside me in a flash. There in the doorway stood the prettiest girl I had ever seen...Since Jessica that is.

"Hi" She smiled at both of us. "Hey" Dean said at the same time as me. I looked at him and saw that he defiantly fancied her. He fancied every single girl he saw..Well the pretty ones anyway. "I'm Cassidy. Are you Sam and Dean Winchester" I looked at her wondering how she knew us. "Yes, I'm Sam and this is Dean" I pointed a finger at Dean who was almost drooling. I stood on his foot. "Ow" He muttered and I smirked. "Can I come in. This is important" She smiled slightly and I moved out of the way. "Sure come on in".

Once she came in I shut the door. "So what's this about?" I asked and sat on the bed. "Well, I'm sure you don't remember me" She laughed a little. "I'm Cassidy St. James I went to school with you Sam" Cassidy laughed slightly and got something from her bag. "This should jog your memory"

She handed me a photograph from when she was in school. It was of me and her; she used to wear glasses and always had her hair in ponytails. "Little Cassidy" I muttered to myself. I looked up at her. "Your little Cass?" I asked and she nodded. "Oh my god" I grinned I got up and hugged her. "Now you remember" She laughed. "Yeah, you look totally ho—different" I smiled. Cassidy laughed again and I knew that she knew what I was going to say. Then Dean stood up, "Cassidy, as in the girl I went out with when I was 13 years old" I looked at Dean and then back at Cassidy who nodded. She and Dean hugged while I was confused. "You dated Cass" I looked at Dean and he just nodded. "Without telling me" I folded my arms. "Well, I didn't think you would care" I glared at him. "I care now don't I?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Anyway, what has you here Cass?" I asked her. "Well, I haven't been totally honest with you guys" I looked at Dean and he looked at me. I shrugged and we looked back at Cass. "I'm a hunter..Like a demon hunter just like both of you" She smiled. "And I was wondering if I could tag along with you guys?" "You're a hunter?" I was shocked. "Yeah and I thought these might help..There my journals" She handed us two huge black books filled with everything in it. "These are bigger than Dad's" I whispered.

"Yeah, I've been on the road a lot trying to defeat these demons. And I have been. So I decided to keep a record of the ones I have destroyed and the ones I have yet to destroy" I was looking through it and found one that reminded me of Mom's killer. "Of course you can come with us Cass. We need the more help we can get" I smiled. "I have weapons in my car if you need more." "Can we see them?" Dean asked. "Sure" We followed her out her car was just like Dean's except it was purple with black stars on the side. "Awesome car" Dean grinned and looked at the paint job. "Thanks" She lifted up the trunk of the car and there were tons upon tons of weapons. "There's more" She opened the car and lifted up the seats. "Wow" I said. "Where did you get all this stuff" I looked at the hand made rifle from 1814. "It was mostly all my Dad's stuff but I've bought more weapons and armed myself more." I nodded along with what she was saying. "I've been attacked a few times as well." I looked up at her. "From what?" I asked. "Loads of things...Poltergeists, phantoms, insects, possessed people" I raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine now" She smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"Right, so where are we heading?"I asked Dean. "California there might be another cannibal living there or it's something in the lake" I threw Dean his keys. "Lets get our stuff first" Once everything was packed into the car and Cassidy was ready to go we all headed to California.


End file.
